


Everything You Ever

by nu_breed



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu_breed/pseuds/nu_breed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XIV for the prompt: Arthur/Gwaine/Merlin, club, shiver, secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for brief mentions of recreational drug use.

The steady thumpa-thumpa of the music pounds like a heartbeat in Arthur's chest and he's made of nothing but pure euphoria: it seeps into his blood, his nerves, his muscles.

Gwaine has a hand in his hair, face pressed up against Arthur's, mouth sliding across his cheekbone, and Arthur wants nothing more than to lick his mouth open, suck on his tongue. It's always like this when they go out clubbing, and Arthur's just relieved that he has a best friend who's as much of an utter slut as Gwaine is; no concerns about this getting in the way and making things awkward: just pure, unbridled hedonism.

"Hey," Gwaine slurs in his ear, "isn't that — ?"

Arthur looks to where Gwaine is pointing and he can't quite believe his eyes. Merlin. He's in the middle of the dance floor with his head thrown back, and a really fucking tall bloke with a body that looks like it's been sculpted from marble, pressed up behind him, his arm wrapped around Merlin's waist and his mouth pressed to Merlin's throat.

"Blimey. He's a saucy one, isn't he? Who'd have guessed?"

Arthur just nods, slowly. He'd never in a million years have expected to see Merlin like this: not in this club, not completely off his tits, and not gagging for it with some muscle queen attached to him from behind. He can't stop watching, can't tear himself away from the sight of Merlin arching his arse back and whispering something that he wishes he could hear.

If Arthur had known that Merlin had been so deliciously hot for it, he'd have made a move months ago, locked his office door and just had him right there on his desk when Merlin delivered Arthur's mail in the morning.

"Maybe we should ask him to join us?" Gwaine breathes into Arthur's ear, and Arthur feels something twist in his gut, something sweet and sharp and he bites Gwaine's neck then, scrapes his teeth over muscle watching Merlin and his tall bloke kiss wet and open-mouthed and completely fucking obscene.

"Yeah. Fuck." Arthur pants into Gwaine's skin. "You ask him, mate."

"I will." Gwaine grinds the heel of his hand down the length of Arthur's cock and laughs when Arthur shivers. 

Gwaine has to ask Merlin because Arthur doesn't know if he can do it without piking. Merlin isn't a stranger and he isn't like Gwaine, and Arthur thinks this is probably a really bad idea. He can't help it though, the idea's been planted and he's fucking high and he doesn't care about being sensible, he just wants. Wants to see what Gwaine's hands look like on Merlin's skin, what Merlin'll look like on his knees with Arthur feeding his cock into his mouth. What Merlin looks like when he comes. Will he arch his back and bare his throat like he is doing now?

Arthur wants to know everything.

His knees buckle a little when Gwaine moves away and walks over to Merlin. He taps him on the shoulder and Merlin looks up with the most foul expression on his face, which gets even fouler when he sees it's Gwaine. Arthur sees him mouth "fuck off" and Gwaine throws his head back and laughs before leaning in and whispering in Merlin's ear. 

The bloke Merlin's with holds onto him possessively, a finger hooked in Merlin's waistband, but Merlin shakes him off and looks straight at Arthur, biting his lip. Merlin's eyes are dark and hungry and Arthur almost has to look away from the intensity of it. Almost.

Merlin runs a hand through his shaggy hair and nods. And that's — a surprise. Arthur doesn't quite know what to make of that at all.

Merlin's date looks pissed off, but Arthur doesn't think he'll be on his own for long: not with a body like that. Merlin whispers something to Gwaine and his friend laughs, then grabs a handful of Merlin's locks, angles him so Arthur can see everything, and kisses him. It's like one of the kisses you see in porn, the ones that leave nothing to the imagination; all open-mouthed and filthy and Arthur allows himself a quick squeeze of his cock. Gwaine notices and taps Merlin on the shoulder, points it out and Merlin's expression changes to something dark and fucking intense.

He walks over to Arthur, dragging Gwaine with him and stands there, just in front of him, rubbing his bottom lip with his thumb. Arthur can see how red and used his mouth is already, just from kissing Gwaine and it makes him so crazy with need he can't think.

"Uh — hi," Arthur manages, which is not at all what he meant to say. 

Merlin laughs. "It's okay, Arthur, I feel a bit awkward too." He steps forward and pulls Arthur in, his fingers in Arthur's belt loops. 

Arthur wants to say that no, Merlin doesn't understand because he doesn't feel awkward at all, he's just so ridiculously turned on that his brain seems to have gone on a holiday. But none of that matters, because he can feel Merlin's warm breath on his face and all he cares about is getting his mouth on Merlin's right now. He licks just once between Merlin's lips and smirks when he groans and opens for Arthur. He kisses him thoroughly, his tongue stroking over Merlin's and when he's licked every inch of Merlin's mouth that he can get to, he pulls back, biting at his lips. 

Gwaine is behind Merlin, his hands up under Merlin's shirt pinching at his nipples and Merlin just throws his head back and _moans_. He's pushing his arse back, rubbing himself on Gwaine's cock and Arthur gets two fingers and rubs them over Merlin's kiss-bruised lips, hissing when Merlin sucks them into his mouth, teeth scraping over the knuckles. Merlin goes down on Arthur's fingers, taking them in right to the base and Arthur knows that he wants Merlin's mouth on his cock more than he's ever wanted anything else.

"Jesus," Gwaine says, panting, "I could come right here. You two are so fucking delicious, could watch you all night."

"Not so — shabby yourself." Merlin pulls Gwaine in, tilting his own head back for a messy, awkward kiss. Arthur gets his hands on Merlin, up inside his shirt. He can't get enough of touching him. He's mad with lust, wants to get his fingers inside Merlin while Gwaine fucks him, have Merlin suck him while he fists Gwaine's cock and they can't do any of it there. 

"We need to go," he manages to grind out. "Back to mine, yeah?"

Merlin's eyes are glazed and he nods, slowly. Arthur backs away, not trusting himself to stop touching if he doesn't and Gwaine is grinning madly as the three of them stumble out of the club in search of a taxi.

They don't even make it to Arthur's bed. As soon as they walk in the door, Gwaine has Arthur's clothes off and he's pushing him down onto the carpet, sucking bite marks into his thighs and lifting his legs up so he can eat him out, deep and wet and so dirty. It's really fucking good and Arthur just closes his eyes and concentrates on Gwaine's tongue, rough and wet, dragging over his hole.

He hears a groan and looks up to see Merlin wanking himself. Arthur hisses out, "Come here, Merlin," and when he's close enough Arthur pulls him down with him, tongue pushing into Merlin's mouth, slow and obscene. Arthur shoves Merlin's hand away and strokes him, hard and rough, his thumb dipping into the slit, smearing precome everywhere

Gwaine pulls away and wipes his hand across his mouth. He watches Arthur, his hand on Merlin and grins wide and dirty. "Want to watch you fuck him, Arthur. While I fuck his mouth."

Merlin groans and comes all over Arthur's chest.

They end up in Arthur's bed with the sheets pulled off, and Gwaine with his back to the headboard, knees either side of Merlin's head and Merlin taking Gwaine's huge cock in his mouth while Arthur fucks him with hard, deep thrusts. He watches Merlin, cheeks hollowed, loving every fucking second of it. Gwaine pulls out and jerks himself, coming on Merlin's face, his eyes closed and his head thrown back. Merlin looks unbelievably debauched; his face red and sweat plastering his hair to his forehead and Gwaine trailing his fingers in the mess on Merlin's face and feeding it to him.

It makes Arthur fucking wild with need and he pulls out and flips Merlin over, fucking him on hands and knees, his fingers pressing hard into his hips and Gwaine jerking Merlin's cock.

Arthur comes harder than he has in years, with Merlin howling his name so loud all his neighbours can probably hear. He can't bring himself to care.


End file.
